


Aschenputtel

by cricri



Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [116]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Lakritz, Gen, Humor, Nadeshdas POV, Tatort Münster
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Vignette zu Lakritz (Nadeshda )
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel, Nadeshda Krusenstern & Frank Thiel
Series: 120 Minuten in Münster [116]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/47359
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Aschenputtel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tjej](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/gifts).



> Prompt: Schreibaufgabe Perspektivwechsel (vom 8.11.2019)  
> Länge: 375 Wörter  
> Zeit: ca. 50 Minuten  
> A/N: Nadeshda ist jetzt kein Charakter, der sonst nie zu Wort kommt, trotzdem finde ich, das Prompt paßt, weil in den Szenen in der Vorlage natürlich andere Charaktere im Mittelpunkt stehen.
> 
> Für Tjej zum Geburtstag! Was ganz kleines, denn mehr schaffe ich gerade nicht ... Und nicht mal T/B, aber ich weiß ja, daß Du Nadeshda auch magst ;)

***  


  
„Dann schau‘n wir doch mal bei B. Darf ich mal?“  
  
„Herr Thiel …“ Während ihr Chef sich an ihr vorbeizwängt, versucht sie empört zu klingen, und muß doch gleichzeitig ein Grinsen unterdrücken.  
  
„Was denn?“ Thiel dreht sich leicht zu ihr. „Man wird sich doch mal umgucken können.“ Und dann, fast schon entschuldigend: „Wir müssen das doch sowieso alles untersuchen hier …“  
  
Schmunzelnd stellt sie den Ordner zurück, den sie gerade in der Hand hatte. War ja klar, daß Thiel da nicht widerstehen kann. Da ist sogar die seit einigen Tagen besonders miese Laune verflogen bei der Aussicht, belastendes Material über den Herrn Professor zu finden. Und es würde sie auch gar nicht wundern, wenn er etwas fände – sie kennt Boerne ja erst seit einigen Jahren, aber wenn sie aus dieser Erfahrung Rückschlüsse ziehen soll, kann sie sich schon gut vorstellen, daß er in jüngeren Jahren den ein oder anderen Bock geschossen haben dürfte.  
  
Sie sind beide fast ein bißchen enttäuscht, als Thiel nichts findet unter B wie Boerne. Vielleicht war der Professor einfach nicht interessant genug als Erpressungsopfer. Oder zu schwierig – sie kann sich die Böcke zwar gut vorstellen, aber daß Boerne sich erpressen lassen würde, nur um eine Peinlichkeit zu vermeiden, das kann sie sich nicht so recht vorstellen. Der ist doch mehr so von der Augen zu und durch Sorte, falls er so was wie Peinlichkeit überhaupt kennt.  
  
Das ist aber nichts gegen die Enttäuschung, als Thiel sie mit dem Berg an Unterlagen sitzen läßt, um einem „Freund in Not“ zu helfen. Von wegen _Wir müssen das doch sowieso alles untersuchen hier_. Der Schuft. Nicht, daß sie nicht wüßte, daß die zwei das sind. Also Freunde. Auch wenn man das nicht immer so merkt. Aber das war jetzt nur ein ganz mieser Trick, um sich vor der Arbeit zu drücken!  
  
Seufzend greift sie nach dem ersten Ordner. _Bis morgen._ Sie kommt sich vor wie Aschenputtel. Und Frau Klemm ist die böse Schwiegermutter. Bei der Vorstellung muß sie grinsen, bis ihr einfällt, daß ihr leider keine Tauben zu Hilfe kommen werden.  
  
Also dann. Sie schlägt den Ordner auf.  
  
Immerhin wird sie die erste sein, die die ganze Dreckwäsche der Münsteraner High Society kennenlernt. Und wie heißt es so schön … Wissen ist Macht.

* Fin * 


End file.
